


Officially Taken

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Protective Derek, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles has no complaints, Sweet Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: A man flirts with Stiles in a bar. Derek proves not everything needs to be sloved by punches.





	Officially Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Hey sweetheart you alone?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes with an annoying expression on his face. If he had charged ten dollars for every drunk that hit on him, he did be very rich by now. He was waiting for someone in the club who by the way was fifteen minutes late when a man walked towards him and started flirting. He shifted to other direction hoping the man would get a hint that he was not interested in him 

"I'm new in this town..." 

Stiles turned to look at the man and scrunched his face when the scent of alcohol invaded his nose

"Would you give me directions to your house?" the man giggled 

Stiles again rolled his eyes and muttered "Unbelievable"

The man plopped down on the bar stool next to Stiles "Were you talking to me?"

"No!"

"Oh then please start" 

"Why would I ever choose to acknowledge your existence?" 

The man laughed "You're really sweet" Stiles slammed his drink on the table and glared at the man "I'm not alone. Go pick someone else"

The man smiled apparently too confident in his charms "Looks like you're not alone to me..." he ran a hand on his body trying to show off his well toned body inorder to gain Stiles's attention "Why not we go and find a room for ourselves huh?" Stiles felt the urge to bang the man's head on the counter "Like I said before I'm waiting for my boyfriend"

"Sure you're and he's right infront of you!" the man smiled showing his thirty two teeth and Stiles almost raised a fist to put a hole in those teeths "Just go away" 

"What kind of boyfriend makes a cutie like you wait" 

"I'm warning you..." 

"Sorry I'm late" said a new voice

Stiles smiled in relief as he recognised the voice. Before he had fully turned around, his lips were claimed by another, very familiar pair. Stiles opened his mouth without a second thought making a muffled sound of surprise when he was shoved back against the bar. He felt a hand slip behind him and drop to his ass, resting there in a way anyone would notice

Stiles whined quietly when his lover broke the kiss. He didn't move for several seconds letting the bar hold his weight and noting that his lover hadn't moved his hand from his butt "Hi Derek" he greeted somewhat breathless. Derek smiled in reply and turned his gaze pointedly towards the man who was now staring at the pair, dumbstruck

"Who is your friend Stiles? I don't believe we have met" Derek's eyes darkened as if silently challenging the man to introduce himself. The man cleared his throat "I guess I was just leaving" 

Stiles bit his lips to control his laugh

The man turned and walked away from the bar. Derek leaned in for another kiss "I hope Mr I-was-just-leaving didn't bother you too much" Stiles kissed him back "Nope" 

They broke apart half a minute later Derek sat down next to Stiles moving a bit closer. He ordered their drinks when Stiles turned his neck looking down at the hand that still rested on his ass "So...." 

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to remove that hand of yours any time soon?" 

Derek shrugged, accepting his drink from the bartender and took a slow sip. He smiled obviously pleased with himself "Doubtful Stiles" 

Stiles laughed lightly and hummed "I didn't think so" he thought it was time for the whole damn world to know that...

Stiles was officially taken by Derek.

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
